


The Horror of Our Love

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Naruto, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Songfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, you know. We've never met but I've been watching you, my dear. You will be mine. No matter what I have to do. I will have you, even if I have to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love

Warm. So warm.

Humans were so warm. Not like demons. Demons were cold. They had to kill the humans just to stay warm. But that was okay. He liked it. He loved it. It was bliss if he ever knew it. Nothing at all compared to this bliss. It was perfect and made him whole. He was known as Youko Kurama and he had just killed someone.

The identity of his victim didn't matter. It was just another nameless body, stripped naked, cut-up and discarded. The proper authorities would find the remains in time, he supposed. They would identify the poor soul he had sunk his fangs into. But that was hardly his concern.

For now his only concern was enjoying the rush of contentment and warmth the kill had given him and visiting the young man he loved.

In the human city, wandering freely among the humans themselves was a small blonde fox-kit, by the name of Naruto. The precious blonde was the son of another fox from the very same mountain as Kurama, born of a human mother. Kurama had accidentally come across him one night while hunting and had been fascinated by him ever since. He liked to watch the blonde as he slept.

Naruto always looked so peaceful at night. By day the blonde was tormented by humans for his demonic blood, but by night he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Kurama liked that. He craved to reach out and touch that perfect china face. But he didn't dare. He wouldn't risk waking him. Not yet. One night, but not yet.

/

Forty-two in three months.

Naruto had forty-one little pieces of jewelry hidden away in a secret compartment in his wardrobe. His little treasure stash's worth was something the blonde couldn't begin to guess at. This was even more so because each represented a life taken. Each was the token of a murder.

And he'd received a new one last night.

Several months ago, a ring had appeared on the sill of Naruto's bedroom window. At the time he had no idea where the beautiful little trinket had come from. He'd even been flattered to possibly be the object of someone's affections.

But soon the truth became clear: somehow he'd caught the attention of a killer.

As the bodies piled up, so did Naruto's pile of treasure. As the tombstones for the victims rose they were defaced, the original words replace by snippets of love poetry addressed to "The One in the Window." The last one declared:

_I want to take you in my arms_

_And show you bliss divine._

_You are my all, my everything_

_And I will make you mine._

The city was in a panic. The police were helpless. The killer was after Naruto and would fill the graveyards until he had him. Naruto knew that much.

/

The woods. His dear kit had come to the woods. Abandoning the crowds of the human city he'd lost himself in the dark demonic forest. There, the moon made his scent shine like a trail for Kurama to follow. The flora needles created a blanket to muffle his steps as he closed the distance between them.

Hunger, lust, it was all mixed together and Naruto was oh so close now. Kurama could almost reach out and grab him.

/

His trembling form was stuck tight between the forest floor beneath him and a silver haired demon above him. The killer had finally caught him. He was nipping and biting at his neck, drawing blood and lapping it up. Naruto felt himself on the verge of tears. He felt as if he was being devoured. The man's claws threatened to rip him open.

"Please," he begged. "Don't hurt me."

The demon looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Never," he whispered. "Never. I want to love you. I want to live in your heart, my love. I will not hurt you."

And true to his word there was no pain as he slid against him. It didn't hurt as they pressed together so hard their bones merged. Instead, it was blissful. Naruto's scream was lost in the demon's mouth.

It was perfect.

/

Oh. Better than blood, so much more than sex, his merger with Naruto was the essence of life. Life was burning, pounding through his veins. Everything before had never been enough, never. But this! Oh! Kurama's heart was hammering!

/

With a gasp Naruto's eyes snapped open. His heart was hammering in his chest. Something was happening. In his dreams huge horrible ravens were screaming at him from overhead and a giant clock was ringing out the time. The memory was so strong he drove the naked blonde to his feet.

He stumbled to a nearby wall, trying desperately to catch him breath. However he screamed and tumbled backwards when he looked up and a grotesque face stared back him.

The blonde whirled around, searching for something to latch onto. But he found nothing. A ruined structure rose up around him. It was a temple or church dedicated to the local demonic spirits. Naruto shook his head. Fear threaten to swallow him whole.

"Calm," said a voice.

Naruto turned, stumbled and was caught. The silver demon smiled and kissed his shaking hands.

"Calm," he repeated.

Naruto only shook his head. He couldn't be calm. He was terrified, most of all by the demon.

"My love, my lord," the silver hair man whispered. "Be calm. I am here. Look at me. I am your eternal servant, love."

He drew him up and kissed him; once, twice. Slowly Naruto began to relax. Finally he looked at the man. His was pale as smoke and silver as mist. The demon was immaculate. The blonde inched in to touch him and felt something inside himself change. Panting, he slipped his arms around the man and leaned up to meet him.

He was changing. Then everything was changing. Time stopped for them. The statues seemed to turn their eyes away. The whole world was changing to suit them, to exist for them.

The blonde opened his mouth and a sound – not a word, but a tremble of air – escaped his lips. He clutched the taller man shuddering with want. There was no pain as fangs pierced his shoulder, only bliss. He felt light-headed as he was drained of everything he was.

/

The blonde spoke to Kurama with his body. He whispered to him in a demonic hiss as old as time itself. The words, ancient and sacred, tumbled out of Naruto's touches and urged him on. No matter how close Kurama got to the blonde, it was never enough. There was ever a line, a fine horrible line, where Kurama knew he ended and Naruto began. It threatened to drive him mad. He knew the kit could feel it too. He whispered to him to come even closer.

Kurama was blind with lust and passion and desperation and pain. Naruto's kisses robbed him of his sight and his sense and he was ruining the young half-demon. As he hovered over him, boring into him, squeezing the life out of him, Kurama knew he was destroying the man he loved.

He could feel Naruto's heart pounding in his hands. It was trembling, shaking, sputtering, tripping over itself into death and Naruto was beautiful because of it.

The song of a thousand angels tumbled down and filled the blonde's skin.

The end of Naruto Uzumaki was a radiant as the sun.

/

Oh.

It was …

Terrible.

The silver-haired demon had killed him. He had kissed him and drawn his life out through a moan. Naruto was sure he was the final victim of the serial killer that had stalked his every waking moment. He could feel his blood tricking away.

And it was wonderful. He had never felt as alive as he did during the moment of his death.

/

Naruto Uzumaki returned to his life as a ghost. Marked with the kisses of the demon he was untouchable, incorporeal. He drifted through his life like a phantom, like a restless spirit.

Sometimes he would rise from his bed in the middle of the night and go out walking. Barefoot and still in his bedclothes he would haunt the streets like a wisp of light.

He was a whisper that drew people in. Transfixed they wafted to him, drawn like moths to flicking flame. And like flame he burned them up. Few of them, if any, ever realized the truth of their final weightless dream.

He used their headstones to call out.

_You have made me what I am_

_You have set me free._

_And now we'll be together_

_Forever, you and me._

/

Naruto's kills were perfection. They were art and majesty. His smile as he choked the life out of his victims, his sweet voice as he sang to their blood; Kurama was thrilled. His lovely, ruined darling was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He was a wraith and a jewel and a fiend. He was flawless.

Elegant and deadly, Naruto was his prefect mate. When they met in was in the deepest of bliss. They hovered in the most impure of pleasures. It was there that they danced. Naruto buried him in the sunken trenches of his own ecstasy from which Kurama couldn't even scream.

/

Oh, the savagery that was their relationship. The brutality and viciousness that were their affections.

It was sickening.

It was wonderful.

Kurama had never felt such warmth. Naruto had never felt so free. They were alive together and fully awake. They weren't one. Not yet, not until they pressed themselves together and destroyed themselves. But that would come later.

The horror of their love.


End file.
